


Bad habits

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Blanc ou Noir [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dramatic, Heavy Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa è la mia versione AU della terza stagione di The Originals e in questa storia non mi limito a mettere Tristan al centro della scena, ma modifico anche le vicende di fine stagione, facendo in modo che Davina Claire non venga uccisa (cosa che, già di per sé, cambierà in modo sostanziale diverse vicende). Tutto inizia per caso, da un commento irriverente di Tristan che fa infuriare Klaus, Elijah ed Hayley: la ragazza lupo morde Tristan e Elijah si rifiuta di difenderlo, così che il Conte finisce in uno stato che propizierà il salvataggio di Davina da parte dei suoi amici.Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni non appartengono a me bensì a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV "The Originals".





	1. Parte prima

**Bad habits (prima parte)**

_Miles and miles beneath the ground_

_Lies the feeling I have found_

_Love that pulled me out the door_

_Love I’ve never felt before_

_Once it laid down next to me_

_I saw all that I couldn’t see_

_Everything they took from me_

_But I’ll break bad habits._

_(“Bad habits” – Elisa)_

 

“Io ho accettato di aiutarti, per cui non c’è più motivo di tenermi segregato in questa stanza!” protestava Tristan la mattina di due giorni dopo, in forza dell’accordo che riteneva ormai di avere sottoscritto con Elijah.

“Ti ho già detto che la tua mancanza di gratitudine è insopportabile, vero? Dovresti essere riconoscente per avere la possibilità di restare chiuso nella mia camera piuttosto che in una cella nelle segrete del palazzo” fu la secca risposta di Elijah.

“Me ne hai dette talmente tante che devo aver perso il conto” replicò imbronciato Tristan. “Sto solo dicendo che, se vuoi davvero che collabori con te, è necessario che sia informato dei fatti, che possa muovermi per il palazzo, che…”

Seccato, Elijah lo afferrò per la nuca e lo costrinse a guardarlo in faccia.

“Ho capito che hai i tuoi motivi per vendicarti di Lucien, tuttavia sono i _tuoi_ motivi e io ho imparato a diffidare di qualunque cosa architetti la tua mente subdola e malvagia” gli disse con voce bassa e minacciosa.

Questa volta Tristan non si lasciò intimidire. Ultimamente aveva avuto la sensazione di essersi spinto un passo avanti nella considerazione di Elijah e questo lo rendeva temerario.

“Ti ascolti mai quando parli? Non fai che contraddirti, prima dici che vuoi il mio aiuto, poi che non ti fidi di me, dopo ancora che mi hai salvato perché collabori con i Mikaelson e, per finire, insisti su presunti piani diabolici che starei architettando” lo irrise. “Vuoi prendere una decisione una buona volta? Cercare di starti dietro sta diventando faticoso…”

Innervosito dalla risposta impudente, ma anche stanco di quelle continue schermaglie e consapevole che, alla resa dei conti, la situazione in cui si trovava richiedeva qualsiasi tentativo, anche il più irragionevole, l’Originale allontanò Tristan come se fosse stato un insetto fastidioso, ma capitolò. In quei due giorni erano accadute troppe cose negative: la morte di Camille, l’improvvisa follia di Kol che, soggiogato dagli spiriti di alcuni Antenati, aveva ucciso Davina, la minaccia di Lucien nei confronti di Rebekah… Troppo anche per lui. Se c’era anche una minima speranza che Tristan potesse rendersi davvero utile non era assolutamente il caso di sprecarla.

“E va bene, potrai uscire da questa stanza” concesse, più per farlo tacere che per altro, “ma non credere di potertene andare in giro per il nostro palazzo senza controllo. Uscirai di qui solo sotto la mia sorveglianza e, in ogni caso, non dovrai stare a più di cinque passi da me.”

Tristan sorrise per la nuova, seppur piccola, vittoria ottenuta.

“Sarò la tua ombra” promise, in un tono volutamente ambiguo che Elijah pensò bene di ignorare. Quella mattina non aveva né il tempo né la voglia di tollerare i giochetti del Conte De Martel. Era una triste mattina per molti…

“Allora seguimi” tagliò corto, aprendo la porta della camera. “La situazione si sta rivelando talmente disperata da indurmi a concederti il permesso di partecipare alla riunione di famiglia per pianificare le prossime mosse contro Lucien.”

“Quale onore…” mormorò Tristan, ma lo sguardo gelido di Elijah bastò ad interromperlo.

“Un’altra di queste alzate d’ingegno e te ne farò pentire” gli intimò.

_Già, non sia mai che io possa illudermi di essere elevato al rango dei Mikaelson. In questi mille anni devono essersi talmente insuperbiti da dimenticare che l’unico nobile sono io e che loro sono sempre stati soltanto dei barbari usurpatori! Ora vivono nel palazzo e giocano a fare gli aristocratici, ma io li ho conosciuti quando non erano che dei vagabondi fuggiaschi…_

Il livore che traspariva chiaro dai pensieri di Tristan, pensieri che lui si sarebbe guardato bene dall’esprimere ad alta voce, non erano però altro che il frutto dell’ennesima delusione. Il giovane aveva sperato di essersi guadagnato un briciolo di attenzione e approvazione da parte di Elijah, ma la sua freddezza e il suo distacco gli dimostravano ancora una volta che mai, mai sarebbe stato considerato un suo pari, un _quasi membro_ della famiglia.

Eppure alla _cagnetta_ _mannara_ era bastato molto meno per essere reputata degna di stare al fianco dei Mikaelson! Ma, in fondo, a lui cosa importava di Hayley? Che motivi aveva per confrontarsi a lei? Quella non meritava nemmeno il suo disprezzo…

In quel preciso momento Klaus, Hayley e Freya si trovavano nella camera dove giaceva il cadavere di Camille mentre, al pian terreno, Vincent, Marcel e Kol avevano portato il cadavere di Davina sperando di poterla resuscitare con l’aiuto di Freya.

Tristan, passando davanti alla stanza dove si trovava la povera Camille, non resistette alla tentazione di sbirciare e, vedendo qualcosa di inaspettato, entrò senza sognarsi nemmeno di chiedere permesso e si mise a fare domande inopportune.

“Cos’è successo? E’ stato Lucien a ucciderla?” chiese. “Ha morso anche lei come ha fatto con Finn? Ma lei non era una Mikaelson…”

“Niente di tutto ciò ti riguarda minimamente” lo raggelò Klaus.

“Certo che mi riguarda” replicò Tristan, per nulla scoraggiato dalla risposta dell’Originale. “Se volete il mio aiuto è necessario che io sia informato su tutto e…”

“Sì, è stato Lucien a infettarla con il suo veleno e io non sono riuscita a trovare un rimedio per salvarla” ribatté, molto infastidita, Freya, sperando così di zittire l’importuno. “Non fingere che te ne importi qualcosa.”

“Ah, ma infatti non me ne importa niente” chiarì Tristan con un’invidiabile faccia tosta, “non la conoscevo quasi. La vendetta nei confronti di Lucien, al contrario, è qualcosa che mi interessa eccome.”

“Beh, potrebbe esserci un sistema per eliminare Lucien una volta per tutte” rivelò Freya, “ma per invertire l’incantesimo e riportarlo alla condizione di semplice vampiro ho bisogno del potere degli Antenati, perché sono stati loro a fornire la magia necessaria per il siero che l’ha reso la Bestia.”

A Tristan sfuggì un risolino beffardo.

“Beh, Klaus, adesso dovrai ammettere che avevo ragione io su Lucien” disse all’Originale. “Se mi avessi lasciato fare, io lo avrei frustato a morte già mille anni fa e adesso non ci darebbe tutti questi problemi. Come vedi, io avevo compreso fin da allora che razza di mostro fosse…”

S’interruppe, vedendo risplendere un lampo di collera negli occhi di Klaus, ma la reazione che lo sorprese non fu la sua, bensì quella di Hayley, che era da sempre una grande amica di Camille.

“Come osi prenderti gioco della morte di Cami e usarla per i tuoi scopi meschini?” gridò, scattando furiosa verso di lui e mordendolo rabbiosamente su una spalla. “Adesso morirai anche tu come lei ed è fin troppo misericordioso per un mostro come te, meriteresti sofferenze molto più atroci!”

Tristan era stato colto totalmente alla sprovvista. Rimase a guardare la ferita con un’espressione incredula e indignata insieme.

“Come hai osato mordermi?” sibilò. I suoi occhi si posarono su Elijah, quasi a cercare una certa qual solidarietà. In fondo era la sua creatura, nessuno poteva permettersi di fargli del male senza il suo permesso… Ma, inspiegabilmente, l’Originale si avvicinò ad Hayley e le circondò le spalle con un braccio, dando così la sua approvazione al gesto che la donna lupo aveva compiuto.

“Ciò che hai detto su Camille dimostra la malvagità del tuo cuore e Hayley ha avuto il pieno diritto di punirti” affermò. “Più tardi Niklaus ti darà il suo sangue per guarirti, ma avrai tutto il tempo per soffrire e meditare sulle cattiverie che hai detto. Ho sbagliato a farti uscire dalla mia stanza, non sei pronto per collaborare con la mia famiglia e, a questo punto, inizio a pensare che non lo sarai mai.”

“E’ un caso disperato, Elijah” rincarò Hayley trionfante, avvicinandosi di più all’Originale. “Ha già avuto fin troppe occasioni per redimersi, ma non c’è speranza per lui. Questa volta dovresti lasciare che il veleno del lupo lo uccida.”

“Sempre che nel frattempo non troviamo un altro modo per servirci di lui, con o senza il suo consenso” aggiunse Freya.

Sconvolto, Tristan si afferrò la spalla morsa, sentendo il cuore che batteva sempre più furiosamente nel suo petto, il sangue che gli andava a fuoco, il veleno che lo corrodeva dall’interno, straziandolo. Eppure non era tanto il dolore fisico, sebbene atrocissimo, a stravolgere il giovane Conte: la lacerazione che sentiva dentro nasceva dall’aver visto Elijah approvare l’atto di Hayley e trattarla come la sua compagna ufficiale. Senza quasi accorgersene, intontito dalla sofferenza e dalla disperazione, Tristan fece due passi indietro, vacillando, e inciampò sul primo gradino dello scalone che conduceva al piano sottostante. Perse l’equilibrio e cadde per le scale senza un grido, giungendo fino in fondo e battendo il capo contro la base del corrimano di ferro tanto violentemente da perdere i sensi.

Vincent, Marcel e Kol si trovavano proprio lì, nel patio, con il corpo di Davina pronto per la consacrazione; dopo di essa, Freya avrebbe potuto tentare di resuscitare la giovane strega.

“Ragazzi, vi è caduto qualcosa” fece Marcel rivolto agli amici al piano di sopra, accennando al corpo esanime di Tristan in fondo alle scale.

“Niente che ci serva in questo momento” ribatté laconico Klaus.

“Invece potrebbe” intervenne Vincent. “Freya, tu avevi bisogno di incanalare i poteri degli Antenati in uno spirito per poterli rubare e fare il tuo incantesimo contro Lucien. Perché devi usare proprio lo spirito di Davina, che così finirebbe per rischiare moltissimo contro gli Antenati? Uccidiamo Tristan e tu porterai il suo spirito nel piano ancestrale per incanalare il potere che ti serve.”

“Almeno per una volta sarebbe utile a qualcosa” commentò sprezzante Kol, molto preoccupato per quell’incantesimo che avrebbe messo a repentaglio non solo la vita, ma la stessa anima di Davina. Tristan, al contrario, era sacrificabilissimo.

“Credo che sarebbe la cosa migliore da fare” concordò Klaus che, nonostante il suo odio per Davina, esitava a sacrificarla. Non poteva dimenticare che era stata una carissima amica di Cami… “Freya, spezza il collo a Tristan e poi compi l’incantesimo su di lui. Se proprio non dovesse funzionare, allora saremo costretti a ripensare alla possibilità di tentare con Davina, ma perlomeno ci darà una seconda possibilità. Io adesso devo recarmi immediatamente nel Bayou, dove ho sepolto il corpo di Rebekah: devo assolutamente recuperarla prima che la trovi Lucien!”

“E io verrò con te” affermò Hayley, seguendolo. “Conosco il Bayou molto meglio di te e ti sarò utile.”

Non c’era tempo per stare a discutere e i due uscirono velocemente dal palazzo. Il tempo stringeva.

Freya iniziò a scendere lentamente le scale, riflettendo sulla proposta di Vincent. Elijah la seguiva, lo sguardo fisso sul Conte De Martel che pareva già morto, pallido e privo di sensi in fondo alla scalinata.

“Cosa ne pensi, Elijah?” domandò Freya al fratello. “Tu non eri d’accordo nel mettere in pericolo Davina; ritieni che dovremmo tentare con Tristan? E’ una tua creatura e io non posso fargli niente se tu non me ne dai il permesso.”

Elijah non aveva detto una parola per tutto quel tempo e aveva seguito con attenzione le proposte e le discussioni degli altri. A quel punto, dopo una lunga riflessione, prese la parola.

“E’ vero, non voglio che Davina venga messa in pericolo” ammise, “ma tentare con lo spirito di Tristan potrebbe essere rischioso. Non dimenticate che gli Antenati si sono serviti di Lucien e poi di Kol per i loro scopi: cosa accadrebbe se decidessero di fare lo stesso con Tristan? No, purtroppo ritengo che dovremo seguire il piano originario, per quanto lo trovi crudele.”

“Non sarà che, invece, non vuoi sacrificare la _tua creatura?_ ” lo accusò Kol, rabbioso. “Quel viscido serpente non è mai servito ad altro che a fare del male e adesso è l’unica occasione in cui potrebbe essere utilizzato per una giusta causa. Davina, invece, è sempre stata buona e gentile… come puoi anche solo _pensare_ di rischiare la sua vita invece di quella del mostro?”

“Ogni tanto dovresti prenderti il disturbo di _ascoltarmi_ , Kol” lo rimbeccò gelidamente Elijah. “Ho già detto e ripetuto che il pensiero di mettere a rischio Davina mi disgusta, ma ti rendi conto di che cosa potrebbe succedere se, per caso, gli Antenati che hanno soggiogato te e potenziato Lucien decidessero di fare lo stesso con Tristan? Allora avremmo un'altra Bestia da combattere, invece di ottenere il potere per distruggere Lucien!”

“Purtroppo Elijah ha ragione” ammise Vincent, suo malgrado. “Marcel, tu che cosa ne pensi?”

Il Reggente di New Orleans, legatissimo a Davina, fremeva di rabbia. Se avesse avuto davvero una scelta, avrebbe preferito mille volte sacrificare Tristan piuttosto che mettere a repentaglio la vita della giovane strega, ma non sempre era possibile seguire i sentimenti. Regalare agli Antenati un’arma come Tristan sarebbe stato da idioti, si sarebbe potuto rivelare ancora più letale e terribile dello stesso Lucien. Non esistevano altre vie...

“Provate a fare quello che dovete” cedette, “ma… Freya, ti chiedo di fare il possibile per proteggere Davina.”

La strega annuì e poi si avviò con Elijah in un’altra stanza, dove avrebbe avuto luogo l’incantesimo per incanalare il potere degli Antenati nello spirito di Davina.

Nel patio rimasero Vincent, Marcel e Kol con il corpo della ragazza e Tristan ancora privo di sensi ai piedi della scalinata. Ad un certo punto, però, il Conte De Martel si riprese. Emise un gemito, poi un verso inarticolato, poi sussurrò qualcosa che a Vincent e Marcel parvero parole di senso compiuto. Mentre Vincent e Kol restavano accanto a Davina, Marcel si avvicinò a Tristan e lo sorresse delicatamente per cercare di capire cosa stesse dicendo. Dovette avvicinarsi molto a lui per comprendere le sue parole spezzate e mormorate, ma quando il significato gli fu chiaro si irrigidì e si voltò verso gli altri due.

“Allora, che cosa sta farfugliando? Non abbiamo tempo da perdere con quello” tagliò corto Kol. “Ogni secondo che trascorre presso gli Antenati è un pericolo terribile per l’anima di Davina!”

“E’ proprio quello il problema” disse Marcel, sorreggendo Tristan e mostrando verso di lui una sollecitudine mai dimostrata prima. “Freya non ha nessuna intenzione di proteggere Davina e, anzi, la sacrificherà senza pietà pur di ottenere ciò che le serve.”

“Ma di che stai parlando?” trasalì Vincent.

“Lo ha detto lui” dichiarò Marcel, sollevando con attenzione Tristan e deponendolo lentamente sul divano.

“E tu credi alle bugie di quel manipolatore? Sei impazzito, Marcel? Freya non lo farebbe mai, quella vipera sta solo cercando di…”

Ma questa volta fu Vincent a interrompere le proteste irritate di Kol. Serio in volto, si avvicinò anche lui a Tristan e gli sollevò delicatamente la testa deposta sui cuscini, per guardarlo bene in faccia senza causargli altri danni.

Il giovane aveva gli occhi fissi e velati, enormi nel volto pallidissimo. Muoveva appena le labbra e ciò che diceva sembrava provenire da un’altra dimensione.

“Davina morirà. Freya la lascerà agli Antenati. Freya vuole il potere. Davina morirà. Gli Antenati la prenderanno. Freya non la proteggerà. Davina è perduta…”

Vincent prese la sua decisione in un millesimo di secondo.

“Kol, tu e io andremo a prendere Van Nguyen e lo porteremo qui, con la forza se necessario. Dovrà compiere lui l’incantesimo per salvare Davina perché Freya non lo farà: lei penserà soltanto al potere necessario per salvare la sua famiglia” affermò con decisione.

Kol pareva indeciso tra la preoccupazione per la ragazza amata e la sfiducia nei confronti di Tristan.

“Ma come puoi credere alle parole di…?”

“Tristan è anche lui sul piano ancestrale per via del veleno del lupo che lo sta uccidendo” replicò Vincent in tono grave. “Dal luogo in cui si trova può avere delle visioni del futuro e, purtroppo, io temo proprio che abbia ragione. Del resto io stesso non mi fidavo di Freya e di Elijah. Dobbiamo trovare Van Nguyen il più in fretta possibile, prima che gli Antenati raggiungano Davina!”

 

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

 

“Dovevamo aspettarcelo” mormorò lo sciamano, fissando Davina con tristezza. “Per i Mikaelson non conta null’altro che la loro maledetta famiglia. Non hanno protetto Cami e adesso non si preoccuperanno del destino di Davina. Chi non è un Mikaelson non ha diritto di vivere, è questo il vero significato del loro _sempre e per sempre_ , spero che tu adesso lo abbia compreso, Kol. Quando questa storia sarà finita, dovrai decidere da che parte stare.”

Kol annuì e Vincent abbozzò un mezzo sorriso. Poi si volse verso Marcel, che continuava a guardare alternativamente e con un’espressione indecifrabile il corpo di Davina e il giovane Conte abbandonato sul divano.

“Tu resta qui e fai in modo che nessuno possa toccare il corpo di Davina” disse al vampiro. “Noi torneremo il più in fretta possibile.”

Marcel annuì, con una strana luce negli occhi.

 

Nel frattempo, Klaus e Hayley erano stati intercettati dallo stesso Lucien nel Bayou, dopo aver recuperato il corpo di Rebekah. Nel palazzo dei Mikaelson la notizia era arrivata quando Elijah, tentando di chiamare il fratello, non aveva ricevuto risposta: a quel punto Freya aveva deciso di non indugiare oltre e di portare lo spirito di Davina nel piano ancestrale, per canalizzare attraverso di lei i poteri degli Antenati e impadronirsene.

La ragazza aveva pianto, gridato e supplicato in ogni modo perché la strega Mikaelson avesse pietà di lei. Ciò che la terrorizzava non era tanto la morte, quella l’aveva affrontata molte volte e non ne aveva paura… ma, se gli spiriti degli Antenati, capeggiati da Kara Nguyen, fossero riusciti a usare la pietra con le rune verdi su di lei, Davina non avrebbe perduto soltanto la sua vita ma anche la sua anima, dissolvendosi nel nulla. Le urla disperate di Davina erano strazianti, ma Freya, con una crudele freddezza e un distacco disumano, la spinse verso le nemiche e attirò su di sé i poteri che gli Antenati stavano usando per imprigionare e distruggere la giovane strega. Avuto ciò che cercava, Freya non si preoccupò minimamente dell’orribile destino che sarebbe toccato a Davina e, soddisfatta, ritornò sul piano reale. Ora, carica del potere immenso degli Antenati, Freya era pronta per affrontare Lucien.

Insieme, lei ed Elijah uscirono immediatamente dal palazzo, senza voltarsi indietro, senza domandarsi cosa ne sarebbe stato di Davina o di Tristan, ancora semincosciente e torturato dal veleno di Hayley, senza verificare dove si trovassero o cosa stessero facendo Kol, Vincent e Marcel.

Tutto ciò che contava, nella mente e nel cuore dei due Originali, era raggiungere al più presto il luogo dove Lucien aveva aggredito Klaus ed Hayley, salvarli ed eliminarlo per sempre.

Davina, però, non era rimasta da sola nel piano ancestrale.

Kara era ormai vicinissima a lei e stava per toccarla con la pietra verde che le avrebbe distrutto l’anima, quando avvenne qualcosa di inatteso: una potente energia si sprigionò contro Kara, rovesciandola a terra e facendole cadere di mano la pietra. Davina, che aveva chiuso gli occhi aspettando la fine, non seppe che cosa era successo finché non sentì una mano delicata afferrare la sua e una voce incitarla a fuggire.

“Presto, Davina, presto, dobbiamo nasconderci! Il mio potere non è così forte da tenere a bada Kara per molto tempo, dobbiamo approfittare del momento favorevole per trovare un luogo sicuro.”

Sorpresa e sollevata, Davina aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti Ariane, la giovane strega bionda che aveva fatto parte della Sorellanza, che l’aveva aiutata a cercare Kol nel regno dei morti e che poi era stata uccisa a sangue freddo da Elijah perché aveva scoperto il segreto del cavallino fatto con la quercia bianca.

“Ariane” mormorò Davina, con un filo di voce, mentre la strega l’aiutava a rialzarsi e la trascinava con sé in cerca di un nascondiglio.

Non sarebbe stato facile sfuggire agli spiriti degli Antenati e, in particolare, alla vendetta di Kara Van Nguyen, ma Ariane era decisa a proteggere ancora una volta Davina, anche se ciò avrebbe significato subire lei stessa il suo destino e perdere l’anima. Le due giovani streghe corsero disperatamente lungo corridoi intricati e oscuri, attraversarono cripte agghiaccianti e saloni ancora più spaventosi per il loro aspetto spettrale e desolato. Finalmente attraversarono un corridoio sormontato da un piccolo arco e lì trovarono una nicchia in cui potersi celare, almeno per un po’. Sapevano di non essere al sicuro, ma così facendo avrebbero guadagnato un po’ di tempo.

“Sapevo ciò che Kara e altre Antenate volevano farti, ma non mi sono opposta, non ho detto niente, altrimenti avrebbero eliminato anche me” spiegò Ariane a Davina, a voce bassissima. “Al contrario, volevo che si fidassero di me, perché in questo modo avrei potuto cercare di aiutarti se il loro piano avesse avuto successo.”

Davina era sbigottita e commossa, non riusciva a trovare le parole per ringraziare Ariane che si era esposta a un pericolo così grave soltanto per salvarla.

“Purtroppo non potremo restare qui a lungo” continuò Ariane, “Kara e le altre ci troveranno e dovremo cercare un altro nascondiglio. Dobbiamo resistere il più possibile perché vedi, Davina, non tutti gli Antenati sono come Kara, non tutti vogliono farti del male. Io ti ho salvata, ma ci sono anche altri che non sono d’accordo con i piani degli Antenati e che aspettano solo il momento propizio per fermarli. A molti non è piaciuto affatto che una parte degli Antenati abbia stretto un accordo con un vampiro pazzo e crudele come Lucien Castle, seppure per eliminare i Mikaelson. Non hanno pensato che Lucien non si fermerà ai Mikaelson ma che, nel suo delirio di follia, ucciderà chiunque gli capiterà a tiro, che sia un vampiro, un umano o una strega. Tra gli Antenati sta crescendo una fazione che vuole rovesciare Kara e le sue seguaci.”

Davina era sollevata nel sentire queste parole, ma la generosità di Ariane la turbava ancora, si era esposta ad un rischio enorme e tutto questo solo per lei…

“Ariane, sono felice di sentire quello che mi dici, ma… ma tu adesso ti sei fatta scoprire e Kara non avrà pietà di te, se riuscirà a catturarci faremo entrambe la stessa orribile fine” le disse, prendendole affettuosamente le mani.

Ariane scosse la testa e sorrise dolcemente.

“Davina, tu mi hai salvata quando hai deciso di consacrarmi, dopo che l’Originale mi aveva uccisa” ricordò la strega bionda. “Senza il tuo atto generoso, la mia anima sarebbe stata comunque perduta. Questo è il mio modo di ricambiarti il favore.”

Le due streghe si abbracciarono strette, come vere sorelle, attendendo di udire i passi delle Antenate che sarebbero presto giunte per distruggere entrambe.

Ma quando Davina riaprì gli occhi, non si trovava più nel regno dei morti con Ariane, bensì nel palazzo dei Mikaelson, attorniata da Vincent, Marcel e Kol e, poco più indietro, Van Nguyen che aveva operato l’incantesimo per riportarla in vita. Felice e incredula, Davina si lasciò prendere tra le braccia e stringere prima da Vincent e Marcel e poi, finalmente, da Kol che la baciò a lungo, con sollievo.

“Vi ringrazio, vi ringrazio tutti, mi avete salvata, ma…” e i suoi occhi si posarono sul Reggente delle streghe di New Orleans, “Van, devo avvertirti di una cosa: gli Antenati non sono tutti come tua madre, non sono pieni di rancore. Vi sono spiriti gentili come Ariane, che mi ha protetta finché non mi avete resuscitata e ce ne sono anche altri che al momento tacciono per non farsi scoprire, ma che non accettano il patto stretto con Lucien Castle. Prima o poi ci sarà una lotta intestina tra loro e tu dovrai decidere chi seguire, se restare fedele a tua madre nonostante i suoi errori oppure…”

“Io sono qui soltanto perché Vincent e Kol mi hanno costretto e minacciato” replicò bruscamente Van Nguyen, indietreggiando. “Sarò sempre dalla parte di mia madre, non mi importa di quello che dici. Ho fatto quello che i tuoi amici mi hanno ordinato e adesso me ne vado!”

Il giovane voltò le spalle a tutti e se ne andò senza dire altro, ma Vincent rimase a guardarlo finché non scomparve, con un’aria pensosa negli occhi. Era convinto che non sarebbe finita bene per Van, aveva provato a spiegarglielo, ma lui non aveva sentito ragioni e adesso, probabilmente, ne avrebbe pagato il prezzo.

Tuttavia ciò che davvero contava era che Davina fosse viva. Marcel e Kol erano fuori di sé dalla gioia e non si stancavano di guardarla e accarezzarla per convincersi che fosse tutto vero, che la giovane strega fosse veramente insieme a loro.

Vincent, invece, si era avvicinato a Tristan, che gemeva e si contorceva sul divano. Il veleno del lupo si stava diffondendo rapidamente e lo avrebbe ucciso, se Klaus non fosse tornato presto a dargli il suo sangue.

“Mi sembra assurdo, ma dovremmo ringraziare questo piccolo mostro per la salvezza di Davina” rise Kol. “Sai, mentre era semincosciente per il morso di Hayley ha avuto una specie di visione e ha mormorato che tu saresti morta, che Freya ti avrebbe abbandonata al tuo destino. E’ stato per questo che ci siamo affrettati ad andare a prendere Van. Guarda un po’, adesso dovrò sperare che Klaus torni in tempo per curarlo… non si sa mai, nella vita, vero?”

“Alla fine si è reso veramente utile, anche se non credo che se ne sia accorto” disse Vincent.

In effetti Tristan non aveva avuto coscienza di ciò che aveva detto o fatto in quelle ore: il veleno del lupo lo straziava, gli mozzava il fiato, gli causava una febbre altissima che lo portava a perdere i sensi più spesso di quanto non fosse cosciente. In certi momenti gli sembrava addirittura di essere tornato al suo eterno supplizio dell’annegamento, oppure rivedeva la scena di Elijah e Hayley abbracciati e li sentiva ridere assieme, soddisfatti delle sue sofferenze e questa era la tortura peggiore per lui.

Dopo ore interminabili di atroce dolore, finalmente il giovane avvertì sulle labbra il sapore del sangue di Klaus e il liquido caldo che gli scendeva in gola. Bevve, tossì, bevve di nuovo e il calore si diffuse in tutto il suo corpo, purificandolo dalla sofferenza, facendo scomparire ogni male e ridonandogli energia.

Tristan riaprì lentamente gli occhi e mise a fuoco i volti che aveva intorno. Vide Klaus e poi Elijah, ma distolse immediatamente gli occhi da lui in un istintivo gesto di rifiuto. Vide, con stupore, Marcel, Kol e Davina che lo attorniavano e sembravano stranamente felici di constatare che stava migliorando.

“E’ anche grazie a te se sono salva” gli disse la strega, “e volevo ringraziarti prima di andarmene da questo palazzo.”

Tristan abbozzò un sorrisetto storto che sembrava piuttosto una smorfia.

“Per una volta che ho fatto qualcosa di meritevole, non riesco nemmeno a ricordarlo” mormorò, esausto e sfinito dalla lunga agonia. “Comunque… tu avevi cercato di aiutare Aya a liberarsi dall’asservimento e io non dimentico un favore fatto ad un’amica. Immagino che te lo dovessi…”

Mentre Tristan sembrava diventato, paradossalmente, l’eroe del giorno, Elijah sentiva l’ostilità crescere attorno a lui e alla sua famiglia e si sentì in dovere di dire qualcosa.

“Davina, non era nostra intenzione farti del male e ti assicuro che non lo avremmo fatto se ci fosse stato un altro sistema, ma purtroppo non esisteva e Niklaus e Hayley erano in gravissimo pericolo, Lucien li aveva intercettati nel Bayou e…”

“Non voglio parlarne più” tagliò corto la ragazza, in tono freddo. “Continuare a tirare in ballo l’argomento significherebbe alimentare una nuova faida tra di noi e mi sembrerebbe assurdo, proprio ora che Lucien è sconfitto e la Profezia vanificata.”

“Volevamo soltanto dirti che siamo dispiaciuti e che…” tentò di intervenire Freya, ma fu Marcel a interromperla.

“Siete anche sordi o cosa? Davina ha detto che non vi serba rancore e che non vuole tornare mai più sull’argomento” reagì con stizza. “Per rispetto alla sua volontà, anch’io cercherò di non portarvi rancore e di dimenticare, per quanto questo sia possibile. Prima di andarmene, però, vorrei sottolineare un paio di cose.”

I Mikaelson si guardarono in faccia per un istante.

“Se Davina è viva non è certo per merito vostro. E’ stato un caso che Tristan, anche lui in uno stato tra la vita e la morte per il morso di Hayley, abbia avuto la visione di un futuro in cui Freya l’avrebbe sacrificata senza pietà” riprese il Reggente con tono gelido. “Questo ci ha permesso di costringere Van a fare l’incantesimo che ci serviva prima che fosse troppo tardi. Ma, ripeto, è stato un caso. Io, Davina e Vincent sappiamo benissimo come sarebbero andate le cose stando ai vostri piani. Voi avreste sacrificato Davina perché non contava niente, non era una della vostra famiglia, non aveva il prezioso sangue dei Mikaelson: chiunque non sia un Mikaelson per voi non vale niente ed è sacrificabile in qualunque momento per il _bene della famiglia_. Devo ammettere che Tristan, Aurora e perfino Lucien avevano ragione, forse i veri cattivi di questa storia siete voi.”

“Marcel, ma tu fai parte della famiglia…” provò a dire Elijah, ma Marcel non lo stette nemmeno a sentire.

“Io non faccio parte della vostra maledetta famiglia!” ribatté, duro. “Non c’è più niente che mi lega a voi, non ho più alcun legame di sangue con voi e ne sono fiero. Io sono il Reggente di New Orleans e continuerò ad accettare la vostra presenza sul _mio_ territorio perché io, diversamente da voi, tengo fede alla mia parola, ma non prendetemi in giro con queste chiacchiere alle quali nemmeno voi credete. L’unica cosa che abbiamo in comune è l’appartenenza alla razza dei vampiri e questo è il solo motivo per cui manterrò saldo l’accordo che abbiamo stretto.”

Le parole ostili e aspre di Marcel fecero scendere un silenzio di tomba su tutto il palazzo dei Mikaelson. Il primo a romperlo fu Vincent.

“Marcel ha ragione. Nessuno di noi ha motivo di fidarsi di un Mikaelson e, d’ora in avanti, baderemo ognuno ai nostri affari cercando di non intralciarci. Non tenteremo in alcun modo di farvi del male e speriamo che voi non avrete intenzione di farne a noi, ma non chiedeteci una facile _assoluzione_ per tacitarvi la coscienza: nessuno di voi la merita” disse, lapidario. Il suo tono pacato era forse più agghiacciante della rabbia trattenuta di Marcel.

“Anch’io ho qualcosa da dirvi” intervenne Kol, stringendo la mano di Davina. “Da oggi in poi nemmeno io voglio più essere un Mikaelson. Tutto sommato, devo ammettere che aveva ragione Finn a voler restare lontano da voi. Io andrò a vivere con Davina nella soffitta che le aveva trovato Marcel e mi farò una nuova vita con lei, sarà lei soltanto la mia famiglia. Dimenticatevi di avere avuto un altro fratello.”

“Kol, sai bene che questo non sarà mai possibile” esclamò Elijah, molto turbato.

“Per me lo è” tagliò corto il giovane vampiro. Prese per mano la sua ragazza e, insieme con lei, fu il primo a lasciare il palazzo di famiglia senza voltarsi indietro nemmeno una volta.

“Anche noi ce ne andiamo, non è così, Marcel?” domandò Vincent. “Non abbiamo altro da dire a questi individui.”

“No, infatti” Marcel pareva esitare, poi si decise e si rivolse a Tristan. “Non dovrebbe importarmene niente, ti ho sempre considerato un piccolo demonio, ma oggi Davina è salva anche grazie a te e mi sento in dovere di chiedertelo: tu che cosa farai? Nemmeno tu fai parte della loro preziosa famiglia e, anzi, ora che la Profezia è scongiurata e Lucien è morto, non hanno più motivo di tenerti in vita.”

Un sorriso amaro apparve sulle labbra di Tristan.

“Sono comunque un loro prigioniero” rispose, in tono rassegnato. “Ma non è del tutto vero ciò che dici: una parte della mia famiglia è qui, perché Aurora è confinata in questo palazzo, condannata ad un sonno eterno. Se anche potessi, non me ne andrei di qui senza di lei.”

Marcel annuì e poi, senza un’altra parola, si affiancò a Vincent e lasciò il palazzo dei Mikaelson insieme a lui.

Il gelo avvolse coloro che rimanevano nell’antiquato palazzo. Klaus, Freya e Elijah si rendevano conto di aver vinto la battaglia ma, probabilmente, perso qualcosa di molto più importante, poiché gli amici li avevano abbandonati pieni di sdegno e disprezzo nei loro confronti e, soprattutto, perché avevano perduto comunque un fratello, Kol, che non si considerava più un Mikaelson.

Tristan, invece, aveva ostentato una disinvoltura che non provava affatto e in realtà era molto spaventato: Marcel aveva detto il vero, adesso nessun pericolo imminente minacciava i Mikaelson e, di conseguenza, lui era diventato davvero inutile per loro. La sua vita valeva meno di niente per i Mikaelson. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui, adesso? Forse lo avrebbero rimesso in un container e condannato di nuovo al supplizio da cui l’avevano tratto solo per ragioni di interesse?

Improvvisamente, davanti agli occhi del Conte De Martel si delineò l’orrore di un futuro imprevedibile e certamente oscuro…

 

**FINE**

 

 


End file.
